The present invention is concerned with a riveting head which may be fitted onto a stapling apparatus, by means of which it is possible to take advantage of the operating mechanism for the staple driver of such apparatus to power a riveting unit of the kind using rivet means made of a stem with a frangible riveting head at one end thereof. Therefore, one and the same apparatus becomes adapted for two different applications and may be used for stapling, according to its usual embodiment, or for riveting purposes, when the riveting head to be described is coupled thereto.
A problem which is encountered in driving a manual riveting unit of the indicated kind, involves the force that must be applied to the above rivet pulling head in order to attain breaking of the head of the rivet stem used for affixing, for example, a lead seal. In the known hand operated riveting apparatus, the force is attained by implementing the apparatus with a lever having a long operating arm, in order to multiply the forces applied to the grip thereof.
If the matter concerns making the most with the operating mechanism of a stapler apparatus, yet without modifying the operating lever thereof, it is necessary to multiply the force which is applied onto this lever, because in the original configuration of the stapling apparatus the operating lever is not long enough in view of the fact that the force which is necessary to actuate the staple driving unit is comparatively less than the force which is necessary to attain rupture of the stem head of a such rivet.